Service providers are increasingly implementing multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) TE/FRR within their networks to improve network convergence times and/or to better utilize network resources. To reduce packet loss due to inefficient bandwidth utilization and/or to improve network performance, TE tunnels are defined through the service provider's MPLS-based network to steer traffic along desired paths. Traffic is forwarded along the defined TE tunnels using label switching. Each communication path between a particular source or headend router and a particular destination or tailend router is assigned a specific label switched path (LSP) identifier within the service provider's network using, for example, resource reservation protocol (RSVP) signaling. Over time, TE tunnel paths within an TE/FRR enabled network may be changed, rerouted and/or re-optimized in response to changed(-ing) network conditions and/or changed(-ing) service provider constraints.